Enchanted
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: Soda, Steve, Two Bit, Johnny and Darry all stood with their mouths gaping, eyes wide with shock. This couldn't be happening. What did he mean we're wizards? Magic exists? NO! Magic does not exist. It couldn't be true, but yet, here was proof, right in front of our eyes. Johnny and Dallas are alive
1. The Movies

**Enchantment**

**Okay I really couldn't resist trying this crossover. Even though I don't usaully right in POV, please be patient with me well I adjust. This chapter is basically an introduction, so please be patient. **

**Summary: Soda, Steve, Two Bit, Johnny and I all stood with our mouths gaping, eyes wide with shock. This couldn't be happening. What did he mean we're wizards? Magic exists? NO! Magic does not exist. It couldn't be true, but yet, here was proof, right in front of our eyes. (Johnny and Dallas are alive).**

**Warning: Language, some blood, smoking, etc. Nothing major though. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OUTSIDERS OR HARRY POTTER.**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_The Movies_**

* * *

***Ponyboy POV***

I sat on the couch, watching the rest of the gang fool around. Johnny sat beside me, watching an episode of Mickey Mouse. You would think we would have grown out of that show by now. Darry was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

In front of us Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit and Dallas were playing a game of poker; each one trying to cheat when the others weren't looking. Every once in a while someone would notice and a small argument would arise, before they settled down and resumed their game. This cycle continued for the next hour until Darry called everyone into the kitchen for supper.

As everyone crowded into the kitchen, a few extra chairs were pulled up to the dining room table. I sat down between Soda and Johnny. I looked over at him and saw him filling his plate full of meatloaf and rice.

It had only been 2 weeks ago when Johnny had finally been released from the hospital. That night everyone had thrown a huge party and celebrated together. Even though everyone was happy to have him back, Johnny didn't leave without a painful reminder. Excessive burns had left large scarring all over his back.

I only knew this because a couple days ago I had walked in on him changing in the bathroom. Having forgotten Johnny had spent the night, I entered without knocking, only to find him wearing nothing, but his boxers. When he saw me he made me promise not to tell anyone else. He explained to me that he didn't want them to pity him. I agreed, but I had a feeling Dally already knew.

"Oi! Pony!" Soda yelled, his voice breaking through my thoughts. My head snapped up and I looked around the table only to find everyone was looking at me expectedly. When I cocked an eyebrow, Soda sighed.

"Geeze Pone, I was asking if you and Johnny wanted to come with me and Steve to see a movie,"

* * *

***Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry***

"What are we going to do Albus?" Minerva asked, worry filtering in her voice. A slight frown on her face signalled all was not as it should be.

"I don't know my dear Minerva," Dumbledore sighed. "Never in all my years alive have I seen such a case quite like this one. Extraordinary, really."

Minerva looked over at Dumbledore, wondering what the old wizard could be up to. She knew he wouldn't leave this alone until he got right to the case. Her frown only deepened as a smile spread its way onto his face.

"Hmm, perhaps it's time to pay our young wizards a small visit?" He suggested, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Minerva stood aghast. "Albus! How can you possibly suggest such a thing?" She questioned voice tight and firm. "We don't know anything about them; they live halfway across the world. Not to mention they are most defiantly not in our jurisdiction, or even the ministries for that matter! Also don't we have enough to worry about as it is? With that witch and I do mean it literally, being sent here from the ministry."

"A small visit won't hurt." He stated, standing from his chair. "Besides how can we possibly expect to learn anything about them, if we don't get to know them a bit more?"

Silently nodding, Minerva stood watching as Dumbledore grabbed some Floo powder and before she could even blink, he was gone in a flash of green flame.

'_Tulsa Oklahoma, the Curtis Household,'_

* * *

****onyboy POV***

The warm summer breeze felt nice in the cold night air. Around me sat a bunch of couples. That's right, couples. Soda and Steve had decided to take us to a romance movie, no doubt trying to pick up girls. My suspicions were confirmed true when Soda and Steve had dismissed themselves, using the excuse of grabbing some popcorn. They had left over 45 minutes ago and had yet to return.

I stole a glance at Johnny, wondering if he was as bored as I was. The look of un-interest on his face told me I was once again right. Not knowing how long much longer I could stand this, I leant over and whispered to Johnny. "Want to ditch and head back home?"

A nod was all I needed. I was never one for romance movies, or anything at all that involved romance. Johnny and I both stood, maneuvering through the crowds of couples. Once free from the large crowd, we quickly began making our way down the street.

We started down the blocks in a comfortable silence. We were only a few blocks from home when I realized we were being followed. A blue mustang had been trailing us for the past 5 minutes; waiting for an opportunity. I looked over at Johnny and he gave me a node. He saw it too.

As if passing a silent signal between ourselves we both broke into a run. Behind me I could hear the blue mustang speeding up, catching up to us. Before I even had time to think about dodging I was sent tumbling to the ground. I landed with a thud, the air completely knocked out of me.

I looked up, eyes widening in fear. Above me stood a group of four or five Socs. The face of one in particular made me want to throw up. David Sterner **(1),** a friend of Bob Sheldon. Apparently after Bob had died, he had gone attacking any Greasers that came his way. Which right now, were us.

"Johnny run!" I shouted, not having any idea where he was at the moment. I heard the pounding of footsteps, before another thud. My breath caught in my throat; they had caught Johnny too.

"I think it's time we teach these Greasers a thing or two," David smiled and I felt fear grip every bone in my body. Pain exploded in my chest as the first punch came, then the second, and third, and fourth, and fifth…Then nothing.

* * *

**A/N**

_**1. I'm not sure of David's last name so I made one up.**_

**I had originally been planning on continuing this, but decided to save it for the next chapter. **

**Okay I realise this isn't the best chapter, but I needed to get a better feeling of writing in First Person, considering it's something I rarely do. Now that I'm a bit confident though, the next chapter will probably be ten times better. **

**So anyway, please read and review! :)**


	2. The Worried

**Okay so i got the second chapter out...WOW! I have never gotten two chapters out in the same night, let alone for the same story. I'm on a roll. :) **

**Anyway I would just like to thank all of my reviews. You really got my inspiration moving. So yeah, Thanks alot! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OUTSIDERS OR HARRY POTTER.**

**Chapter 2**

_**The Worried**_

* * *

***Sodapop's POV***

"Oh God! What am I going to do? Darry will kill me when he finds out!" I shouted, fear lacing every word. I couldn't believe I had actually lost my kid brother!

"Geez Soda, him and Johnny probably just headed home," Steve muttered, frowning.

I forced myself to calm down and nodded. Steve was right; there was probably no reason to worry. The movie had probably just bored them and they had decided to head home…alone….at night. Oh God, what if they had been jumped? I felt my breath quicken and my eyes went wide.

Steve sighed and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me in the direction of his car. "C'mon, I'm taking you home just to prove to you nothing happened to them."

I looked at him in surprise, but got into the car anyway. Within seconds the car was speeding down the streets, running four red lights in the process. Each minute that went by only caused me to worry even more. Please God don't let anything happen to them!

After what felt like an hour, but was really only five minute, we were pulling into the drive way. I quickly got out of the car, running hastily up the steps. Before I had time to contemplate my actions I was throwing the door open and running into the house. My heart beat widely and my eyes widened in shock. In front of me sat Two-Bit, Dally, Darry and a….old man?

* * *

***Darry POV***

I sat down fidgeting nervously. Every few seconds I would cast nervous glances at the old man that had invited himself in and was currently occupying the only armchair in the living room. I looked at Two-Bit and Dallas and saw they were also casting uncomfortable glances at the man.

Reaching my breaking point I was about to stand up and confront the old man, but a loud crash interrupted me. I whipped around to see Soda glancing around furiously, as if looking for something. Behind him Steve stood with a frown.

_**(Flashback)**_

_I sat down on the couch, enjoying the peace and quiet. Beside me sat none other than Dallas Winston, who was staring uninterested at the T.V. On the floor in front of us sat Two-Bit. We were all enjoying a quiet evening of movie watching. _

_I was just about to get up and grab some chocolate cake when a loud crash sounded from behind me. I jumped up, Dally and Two- Bit following my lead. A cloud of smoke and ash obscuring our vision of the fireplace._

_I stood on guard, waiting for the Ash to clear. I quickly drew my medium sized switch blade and held it in front of me, ready for anything. I could faintly see Dally and Two-Bit doing the same._

_The smoke soon cleared, my mouth nearly hit the floor in surprise. Let's just say I was expecting well, anything except an old man that looked like he should have died ages ago. An uncomfortable silence followed, before Two-Bit's burst out laughing, clutching his stomach._

"_Umm, old man… I think… you got the…. wrong place," Two-Bit said between fits of laughter. Let's just say an old man flying out of a fireplace was the last thing he had expected to see that night. _

"_Quite the contraire Keith Mathews, this is the Curtis household. Is it not?" The old man sent us a smile as Two-Bit instantly stopped laughing and Dally's face held a look that said 'What the Fuck?' If possible my jaw dropped even lower._

"_How do you know my name?" Two-Bit asked eyes wide and mouth hanging open. _

"_All will be explained in due time. It appears we seem to be missing a few people. How about we wait over a nice cup of tea?" The man was officially starting to creep me out. Before I even had time to protest the man invited himself in and sat down in the un-occupied arm-chair. _

_Not knowing what else to do I also sat down. As much as we hated to admit it, none of us were going to attack an old man. Even if he had sort of invited himself into someone else's house. Dally and Two-Bit also sat down and we all began our wait for Soda, Steve, Pony and Johnny. _

_**(Flashback End)**_

The minute Soda burst into the house I knew something was wrong. I looked at him and realised he looked nearly hysterical. He kept glancing around the room, looking intently for something.

"God Darry! Pony's not here is he?" My eyes widened as I realised Pony and Johnny both were not with Steve and Soda. Soda now looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh God! Oh my God!" Soda began pacing and I stood up. I quickly walked over to him, guiding him to sit on the couch. The old man was the last thing on my mind now.

"Soda calm down and tell me what's wrong," I said in a soothing voice.

"I'm sorry Darry! I'm so sorry! I didn't think they would…they would…" Soda broke down crying. "Me and Steve only left them for a few minutes, but when we came back they were gone!"

I felt my heart break as I looked down at Soda who was now sobbing. I looked over at Steve who shot me a questioning glance before pointing to the old man. I shook my head telling him this was not the time.

"Shhhh. It's okay, it's not your fault," I whispered, rubbing circles on his back. "If him and Johnny aren't back in a half an hour we'll all go out to look."

Soda nodded and for the third time that night I settled down on the couch and began to wait.

* * *

**A/N**

**So yeah, I think I'm finally getting used to writing in First Person. I hoped Ya'll like this chapter. I was once again planning to continue this chapter, but decided to cut it short.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. The Hurt

**OMG THIRD CHAPTER OUT! I'm kinda feeling a bit proud, considering I realy ever get chapters out so fast. I hope you enjoy. Also I'm sorry if the pace is going to slow for you. I'm trying not to rush it, so yeah. Please be patient.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR HARRY POTTER.**

**Chapter 3**

_**The Hurt**_

* * *

***Ponyboy POV***

I blearily blinked open my eyes and gazed around, wondering where I was. The hard ground was digging into my back as a cold night air swept over my face. I tried to sit up, but a blinding pain in my stomach stopped me. I fell back with a loud gasp.

It was then that I remember exactly where I was. I remembered being cornered by one of Bob Sheldon's friends. _Oh God! Where was Johnny?_

I tried to call out, but my throat hurt and stung, all I managed was a low moan. This seemed to accomplish something though.

"Ponyboy?" A small pained voice came from a few meters away. I turned my head to see Johnny trying to sit up. Relief instantly swept over me.

"Johnny," I finally managed to gasp out. My voice was raspy and every word hurt. My chest felt like it was going to explode. God it hurt so much.

I tried once again to sit up, but only fell back with a grunt. I brought my hand up to my stomach only to bring it away in shock. I stared at my hand. In that second I wanted to throw up. _Blood_. It stained my entire hand. I felt my breath quicken and I let out a small squeak.

"Pony? What's wrong?" Johnny asked, slowly making his way over to me.

I could only stare wide eyed, before I managed a few stuttering words.

"Johnny…I…I…think I was…sta…stabbed!"

* * *

***Johnny POV***

'_Johnny I think I was stabbed!' _

Those words echoed around in my head before reality hit me and hit me hard. I crawled over to Pony and felt my breath catch in my throat.

Even in the darkness of night I could tell he was pale, too pale. Bruises covered every inch of visible skin. He had a large cut from his temple to his chin. Not to mention blood could clearly be seen coming from a wound right below his rib-cage.

In that moment I quickly leaned away from him and felt myself empty what little contents my stomach contained onto the hard pavement. Wiping my mouth I quickly turned back to Pony and forced myself to stay calm.

"Pony, you need to calm down," I whispered, I could gradually hear his breath become a little steadier. "Okay Pone, this might hurt a bit, but I'm going to put you on my back."

He nodded. I took this as an okay to go ahead. Quickly kneeling down beside him I lifted him up into a sitting position, a small grunt of pain escaped his lips. Using all the strength I had left, I bent down and lifted him onto my back, piggy-back style.

With a small limp I began down the streets, trying to stay hidden in the shadows. I could tell it was late. Behind me I could hear Pony's laboured breathing coming in short, shallow gasps. This only caused me to quicken my pace.

I once again felt like I was going to be sick as Pony's blood started soaking through my shirt. I forced myself to keep going. I wouldn't let Pony get hurt again, because I couldn't protect him.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as we passed the lot. _Only a couple more blocks to go!_ I thought with relief. Feeling like I was about to collapse I headed down the block and a sigh escaped me as I reached the house. Quickly climbing the porch I reached up and opened the door with what little strength I had left.

* * *

***Darry POV***

I jumped straight up as the front door was slammed open. I felt any words I was about to say catch right in my throat. There stood Johnny and the kid looked outright horrible. He had bruises covering his face and a nasty black eye.

It was then I noticed he was carrying something, but upon a closer look I realized it wasn't something, rather someone. My eyes widened in horror as I took a closer look. _Oh my God! Pony!_

I ran over, catching Johnny just as he collapsed. I saw the rest of the gang crowd around the two. I was about to take Johnny up to the couch when he stopped me.

"Pony….he's….he's been…stabbed!" He gasped out, panting heavily. My heart stopped. Dally quickly guided Johnny over to the couch and I focused all my attention on Pony. My eyes widened in horror as I got the first glimpse of how bad he looked.

He was covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts. He was way to pale to be healthy and looked lifeless. If it wasn't for the faint rise and fall of his chest he could have been dead. My eyes were drawn to the blood that seemed to be flowing from a wound in his stomach. Soda knelt beside him, clutching his hand for dear life.

"Two-Bit go upstairs and get the first aid kit! Steve go get me a wet rag!" I commanded and knelt down beside my two kid brothers.

"Pony, can you hear me?" I whispered. No response. This only caused me to worry even more. His breathing was getting shallower and shallower by the minute. "Oi Pony! Answer me!" Again, no response.

Soda had tears falling from his eyes. C'mon Pone, wake up!"

Two-Bit and Steve came back, but they just stood there, watching the scene with wide eyes.

My own eyes widened in horror as his breathing became laboured and even more shallower than I thought possible. It was at that second I felt tears falling from my eyes. _He's not breathing!_ Was the only thing my mind seemed to recognize.

I was about to turn around and punch whoever had just tapped me on my shoulder, when I was pushed aside by the old man. Ready to snap I was quickly halted. The man quickly pushed back Soda. Soda sent him a glare that could make anyone freeze and turn to ash.

"If you would allow me to be of some assistance," He said this calmly, like my brother wasn't dyeing right in front of my eyes. My eyes widened in confusion as he pulled out a wooden stick.

"This isn't the time for petty little pranks old man!" Dally shouted, but stopped as the man began muttering quietly under his breath. I froze in shock as the flow of blood from Ponyboy's wound stopped. My eyes also widened as the wound began to knit itself back together, leaving behind a small scar.

"D…a..rry….So..da," A small fragile voice came from Pony. Before I even had time to register what was happening, me and Soda had both brought Ponyboy into the biggest hug ever.

"God Pone! We thought we had lost you!" Soda sobbed.

I turned towards the old man, feeling all eyes on me. "What the fuck was that?" I shouted, not sure if I shoulder be angry or happy.

* * *

***Ponyboy POV***

My vision was black and pain radiated from my stomach. I could hear voices in the background, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt myself fading away, the voices becoming softer and softer. Then just as they faded away completely the pain in stomach just…disappeared.

I forced myself to open my eyes and saw my two brothers leaning over me. I managed to rasp out their names, my voice was hoarse and my throat hurt. I let a smile creep its way onto my face as Soda and Darry hugged me with all their might. I couldn't even bring it upon myself to flinch away.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. I could feel Darry standing up, but Soda stayed, his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"What fuck was that?" I heard Darry shout. I forced myself to look around to see who Darry was yelling at and my eyes widened in shock. What the hell was an old man doing in here?

* * *

***Third Person***

Dumbledore merely smiled as one of the older boys began yelling. "That my dear friend was a spell. Or more specifically, a very powerful healing spell."

Darry just stood there before anger began building up inside of him. "I want the F-ing truth old man! What the hell did you do to Pony?" He shouted, causing everyone except Dallas to flinch.

"What reason would I have to lie to you? A spell is a very simple form of Magic that can be performed by any Witch or Wizard." After getting blank stares he continued. "It is also my greatest honour to inform you all that you are Wizards."

* * *

**A/N**

**So anyway, I hope you liked it and will continue reading. Sorry if the pace is to slow for you, please be patient.**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks! :P**


	4. The Explanation

**I finally got this chapter. So far it's the longest one I've wrote for this story. I hope you like. I don't feel particularly happy with this chapter, but that's just me. Personally I think I'm harder on myself that anyone else. **

**So anyway, enjoy! I would also like thank all my reviews. You help boost my confidence and get chapters out faster. **

**Warning: Language.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE OUTSIDERS.**

**Chapter 4**

_**The Explanation**_

* * *

**Last Time**

_Dumbledore merely smiled as one of the older boys began yelling. "That my dear friend was a spell. Or more specifically, a very powerful healing spell."_

_Darry just stood there, anger building up inside of him. "I want the F-ing truth old man! What the hell did you do to Pony?" He shouted, causing everyone except Dallas to flinch._

_"What reason would I have to lie to you? A spell is a very simple form of Magic that can be performed by any Witch or Wizard." After getting blank stares he continued. "It is also my greatest honour to inform you all that you are Wizards."_

**Currently**

An uncomfortable silence settled throughout the entire room. No one daring to break it. The silence was so intense you could have heard a pin drop.

The silence was broken by a loud bout of laughter courtesy of Soda, Steve, Dally, Two-Bit and I. Darry and Johnny just stood speechless, both of them had on a similar look that said. _'Do you honestly think we're that stupid?'_

"Good one old man! For a second I actually thought you were magic or something. Now I know you're just an insane old man. Wizards? What a joke!" Dallas roared with laughter, clutching his stomach as he rolled on the ground hysterically.

"Even I know magic isn't real!" Two-Bit chuckled out, a smile on his face.

"What do you take us for? A bunch of fools?" Steve asked where he was leaning on Soda, completely out of breath from laughing so hard.

I only continued laughing from where I lay on the floor between Soda and Darry. The man was crazy that was plain enough. Did he actually think we would fall for that? Like Dallas said, what a joke!

The gang continued laughing for the next couple minutes before I had to stop to catch my breath. I could see everyone else doing the same.

Once I was settled down I realised one thing; the pain in my side had disappeared. Looking down for the first time my eyes widened in shock. Where the large stab wound would have been seconds before was now only a large scar. Most of the bruises I had acquired were also gone. My head shot straight up to stare at the old man. I felt my breath catch in my throat as his eyes met mine.

Darry turned to look at me in confusion, but I didn't look away. My eyes narrowed and I knew the old man was hiding something important.

"Pony what's wrong?" Darry whispered so only Johnny and I could hear. I finally tore my gaze away and looked up at Darry. I could tell I looked scared. If you want to know the truth I was terrified. I knew I had been stabbed and I knew I had almost died. Now here I was, perfectly healthy.

"Darry, the wound is completely gone."

* * *

***Darry POV***

"_Darry, the wound is completely gone."_

My head snapped forward to look down at Pony's stomach, see through, through his ripped shirt. I didn't realize I had tried to touch the scar until Pony flinched away from my hand inches from his stomach.

I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly. I suddenly knew this man wasn't joking. Don't get me wrong, I didn't believe any of his magic crap, but the man had done something to heal Ponyboy. Pony had been seconds away from death, now he was fine.

"You don't have to believe me, but Mr. Curtis I do believe that cut on your stomach has healed. Am I correct?" The man- I realized I still did not know his name- asked. His eyes twinkled merrily as Pony looked up and nodded in disbelief.

That shut the gang up. Everyone turned to look down at where Pony was sitting, his eyes widened in confusion and shock. I took this as my chance to speak.

"What the F-"Dallas muttered, Steve mirroring the look on his face. Johnny and Soda stood wide eyed in front of Pony. Two-Bit for once, had nothing to say. The rest of the gang seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me. This man had done something to heal my kid brother and I was determined to find out how.

"Not saying I believe in any of this magic sh-, but say I did…" I decided to go along with the man…at least for now. "- what does any of this have to do with us?"

"I thought you would never ask!" Dumbledore beamed at us. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Albus Perciful Dumbledore. You may call me Professor Dumbledore or Headmaster Dumbledore. I have come to offer you all a place at my school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"No," I shot the idea down instantly. We barely had enough money to pay for Ponyboy's school tuition, let alone Sodapop's and mine. Not to mention how everyone's parents would react if they told them they were going to a school of _magic_. Plus, trying to get Dallas Winston to go to school would be like trying to kiss a bear. Combined with the fact I couldn't quite my job if I wanted to keep the house.

"Oh and if you're wondering about how much this is going to cost…" Right on the dot."-All school fees will be payed for and I will provide the money for all of your supply fees."

My eyes widened to the size of baseball bats. Huh, I thought to myself, maybe I am starting to pick up on Pony's exaggeration habits.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I don't believe in any of this magic shit you keep talking about!" Dallas yelled angrily, breaking me out of my daze.

"It appears some more proof is still necessary."

* * *

***Ponyboy***

For some odd reason the entire conversation I had been unusually quiet. Maybe it was because IO was still in a state of shock. Wounds, especially wounds like that, just don't heal by themselves. More specifically they don't heal by themselves in 30 seconds or less.

I found myself holding my breath as the man- Dumbledore, what a weird name, but I guess I shouldn't be talking...- stepped forward. I titled my head in confusion as Dumbledore pulled out a long wooden stick. My confusion was turned to shock as I was suddenly lifted right into the air, as if by an invisible force.

For some reason I was oddly calm as I stared down at the shocked face below me. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I had come to realize the man had obviously done something. If he wanted to call it magic, who was I to tell him otherwise?

"How's the weather up there?" asked Two-Bit, who I also noticed was surprisingly calm about this. He was smiling cheekily ad instead of looking shocked, was looking like he was enjoying the chaos.

The next thing I knew I was back on the ground, with Darry and Soda fussing over me.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?" Soda shot questions faster than I had time to answer any of them. I nodded silently and this seemed to cause Soda to calm down.

"Say we believe you," I asked, my voice calm and my gaze firm. "Where is the school in the first place? How would we get there? When would it start? What would we need?"

"Getting right to the point I see," Dumbledore's smile widened. "Term starts September 1'st, a supply list will be provided, along with money for the needed supplies if you decide to join. Transportation to and from the school will also be provided. The school however, is located in Scotland."

"Scotland?" Soda asked confused. "Where's that?"

"It is located right beside England, in Europe," I explained.

"ENGLAND!?" Everyone shouted eyes wide.

"My dad will never let me go," Johnny murmured.

"No worries, I will talk to each of your parents later on," Dumbledore replied.

"Actually I would like to talk to you right now," I looked over at Darry in surprise. What did he want to talk to Dumbledore about?

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded and together they walked upstairs. I was left with everyone else, wondering what the hell Darry wanted to talk to that guy about.

* * *

Darry quickly shut his bedroom door and turned to face Dumbledore, a small frown on his face. "I just want to let you know that even if I did let Pony and Soda go to your school, I wouldn't be able too. You see my parents died a couple years ago and I took over custody of Pony and Soda. I work every day to support them. I couldn't just drop everything to got school again. I have a job and I need that job to keep this house."

Dumbledore gazed down at the young man, a frown on his face. He could tell the man had gone through a lot just to keep his brothers. He had a hard look in his eyes, a look no 20 year old should have.

"I will not force you to come, however I would highly recommend that you send your brothers. Even if they only stay for a year. They should at least come and if they don't like it they may drop out. This is a good opportunity for them to make something of their lives. The warding world offers lots of jobs once a student ends their years at Hogwarts."

Darry just shook his head. "I can't force them to go if they don't want to."

"I understand, but please think over my offer. I would also suggest that during their first year there that you stay at our headquarters. A room and food will be provided for the year and dorms will be provided at the school. I will also try to do something about your boss and the house."

"I will think about it if Sodapop and Ponyboy decide to go," Darry decided, his voice firm. Together they headed back downstairs where the gang was whispering together. The whispering stopped instantly as they entered.

"I will be back in 3 days for your answers. Oh and don't worry about your parents," Dumbledore smiled mischievously and just like that he was gone.

* * *

**A/N**

**So how did I do? I was actually having a bit of difficulty with this chapter. I hoped ya'll like it.**

**The next chapter will be out soon.**

**Please Read and Review! : P**


	5. The Decision

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. It was one of the easiest chapters I've written for this story. **

**Warning: Language.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE OUTSIDERS.**

**Chapter 5**

_**The Decision**_

* * *

**Last Time**

_Darry just shook his head. "I can't force them to go if they don't want to."_

_"I understand, but please think over my offer. I would also suggest that during their first year there that you stay at our headquarters. A room and food will be provided for the year and dorms will be provided at the school. I will also try to do something about your boss and the house."_

_"I will think about it if Sodapop and Ponyboy decide to go," Darry decided, his voice firm. Together they headed back downstairs where the gang was whispering together. The whispering stopped instantly as they entered._

_"I will be back in 3 days for your answers. Oh and don't worry about your parents," Dumbledore smiled mischievously and just like that he was gone._

**Currently**

Everyone sat scattered around the living, staring blankly at the T.V. No one really said anything after the man, Dumbledore, had left. They had all began to silently clean up the living room, only exchanging small conversations that lasted about thirty seconds each. Everyone sat deep in thought.

"Darry, I want to go," Ponyboy spoke up, breaking the unnerving silence. After the man left, he had taken a quick shower and switched to a clean pair of P.J's.

"Me too!" Soda and Two-Bit exclaimed in unison. They sent each other a perplexed look before breaking out into laughter. Everyone cast confused looks at the two.

"The school can't be any worse than the one here. Plus, I've run out of teachers to mess with," Two-Bit chuckled mischievously as everyone rolled their eyes.

"What about you Pepsi cola? Why do want to go?" Darry asked. Everyone glanced at Soda, waiting for an answer. Out of everyone there Darry had thought Soda would be the last person to want to go.

"I've been thinking lately and I don't want to spend my entire life working at a gas station. Maybe this school will offer some better career choices. Plus, how hard could a school of _magic _possibly be?" Soda smiled softly, looking as handsome as ever. Darry nodded in understanding, also smiling. His kid brother was finally maturing a bit.

"If Soda's going I am," Steve stated determinedly. "Plus, the school is free."

"I want to go to," Johnny spoke up shyly. He had also changed into a set of clean clothes lent to him by Ponyboy.

Dallas looked around at everybody's determined faces and let out a long sigh. "I'll go too."

Cheers erupted and Soda slapped Dally playfully on the back. Pony cast a look over at Johnny and smiled at the look of joy held on the boy's face. It was decided then. The decision had been made.

….They would be going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what did you think? I know it's short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer. **

**Please Review. Oh and if you review please follow! Thanks!**


End file.
